metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PhazonGumball123
Welcome! PhazonGumball123, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 03:35, May 6, 2012 PhazonGumball123: Okay, Sir. Really diggin the background.I might need some help making a signature. I really don't know how to make one. Thanks. Your avatar is sweet too. If you want to usea sig, type in four of these ~. It will produce your name and time. See you around. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 11:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) About the chat thing, click the link above about IRC. Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) Read what Mario Galaxy wrote above and you should know everything you need to. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 11:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Best boss? NIGHTMARE OWNS QUADRAXIS ANYDAY!!!! But quadraxis is in 2nd place. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 11:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) XD Nightmare's scream from Other M might kill him, But Quaddy is pretty good. The internet chat channel thing, you need some kind of "username" to enter it. I also give useless knowledge to people. PhazonGumball123 11:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Just put Phazongumball123. That's all. Just a name so people recgonize you. 18:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) BTW, how do you set it so it can say what you want? And with differet colors? :All you need to do to enter the chat is enter a nick that you want to be identified as on IRC. It can be anything. :To color a sig, see Forum:For those of you who want a flashy username.... It does a decent job of explaining it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Except the page fails to mention that if you want a complicated signature, you will need to create a subpage: User:PhazonGumball123/Sig. Create a link to it on your userpage, type the signature coding into there. And enter into the signature box. If you are having trouble, you can always ask for more help. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks. :::WHOOPS, FORGOT TO CLOSE A NO WIKI TAG. It would have inserted my signature instead of yours... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::There we go! made My new sig the closet color of Phazon I could think of. PhazonGumball123 14:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::You are close, can you make it link to your userpage by making the sig code ThePhazonOverlord. It is highly recommended. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well just make whatever is between the two span tags what you want the link to read. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Couple of guidelines Here a couple of small things you should know. One, please don't make too many repeated edits to a page, especially in a short period of time. Use the Preview button to make sure everything looks right. Admins and patrollers have to check each of these edits, and large numbers of edits makes it difficult. Secondly, please note that Wikitroid's main focus is on its articles and not on socializing. Considering you are just getting settled, don't worry about it too much at the moment, but please know that you will be expected to help with content later. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll try not to do that. I am sorta into editing, But I like socializing as much as the next guy. The Phazon Overlord 16:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Your avatar describes you like Metroid? A cat? Is that supposed to be some kind of an insult? lol. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 18:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Now now, I just changed it for fun purposes. BTW, that was the NEDM cat. Not Even Doom Music. The Phazon Overlord 18:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC)